caress the darkness, kiss the light
by fumate
Summary: aku tidak tahu kau bisa bahasa bunga, kei. #MaknaBungaChallenge
Hutan sore itu damai. Kai bersandar di batang pohon berdaun rimbun, wajahnya merah dan penuh keringat. Perburuan mereka hari ini membuahkan kumbang raksasa yang telah kembali lari menuju peraduan sendiri. Kei tidak sengaja melepasnya, biarlah.

Bicara soal Kei, ke mana dia? Kai baru menyadari kehadirannya tidak lagi ada di jarak pandangnya.

"Kei? Kau di mana?"

Ada suara rumput yang terinjak. Samar. Semilir angin kadang menggodanya untuk tidur, namun Kai berdiri dan berjalan mengikuti.

"Kei?"

"Di sini, Kai."

"Di mana?"

"Dekat pohon beringin."

Oh, itu dia. Nagai Kei di hadapan beringin besar dan tua, terdiam mengamati sesuatu. Kai menghampirinya cepat-cepat.

"Ah, Kai, lihat."

Di depan Kei, tumbuh setangkai bunga. Warnanya yang kuning cerah begitu mencolok dibanding rerumputan di sekitar maupun akar beringin yang menjalar di dekatnya. Kai mengernyit.

"Apa itu?"

"Daffodil," Kei mengambil langkah, mendekat. Membungkuk lalu menariknya. "Kenapa bisa ada di sini?"

"Hei, jangan dicabut. Kita kan tidak tahu kalau ada seseorang yang menanamnya."

"Terdengar mustahil bagiku," sang bunga berputar-putar dalam katupan telunjuk dan ibu jari Kei. "Jarang yang datang ke sini. Akan merepotkan kalau menanam hanya sekuntum saja, rugi. Apalagi bunga ini mengungkapkan cinta, sesuatu seperti _matahari akan selalu bersinar selama aku bersamamu_."

"Wah, Kei," segurat senyum meregang di bibir Kaito. "Aku tidak tahu kau belajar bahasa bunga."

Kei menggeleng. "Bukan belajar," ucapnya. "Hanya membaca. Ibuku kebetulan punya ensiklopedia tumbuhan. Aku membacanya semalam."

"Tetap saja, kan."

Menghela napas, Kei menatap bosan ke arah Kaito. Paham betul kalau temannya ini tidak akan mengubah pendapat. "Iya, iya. Ayo pulang. Sudah menjelang malam. Bunganya untukmu saja."

Kai menerima, ragu-ragu. "Kenapa untukku?"

Matahari sudah merangkak turun menjemput peristirahatan, membiarkan kuasa diambil bulan. Belum gelap, tapi jelas sudah larut bagi anak-anak seperti mereka bermain sendirian. Disinari berkas cahaya dan aura rahasia, Kai melihat punggung Kei menjauh darinya, memperlebar jarak yang ada.

"Kalau daffodilnya cuma satu, arti yang ada jadi kemalangan."

* * *

 _"_ _Anu, Kai-san… kakak sepertinya tidak akan datang hari ini."_

 _"_ _Aku tahu."_

* * *

Dua hari kemudian, Kei termenung di depan pintu rumahnya, menemukan serangkai _sweet pea_ yang terduduk manis menunggu kehadirannya. Aneh. Sejauh pemahaman Kei terhadap _hanakotoba_ , _sweet pea_ memiliki arti ungkapan terima kasih atas waktu yang menyenangkan.

Bunganya diambil, diamati. Masih segar. Belum lama ditinggalkan. Kei menduga Kaito yang menaruhnya, karena, tentu saja, siapa lagi yang menganggap seorang Nagai Kei sebagai pribadi yang menyenangkan? Kenyataannya toh sudah terpapar sejelas kilap sepatu yang baru disemir. Tidak perlu disangkal lagi—hanya butuh penjelasan, dan memang sesederhana itu kelihatannya.

Tapi Kei tidak mengerti jalan pemikiran Kai, yang menyebabkan tertutupnya pintu pemahaman Kei terhadap satu-satunya teman yang ia punya. Kei tidak mengerti mengapa Kai mau repot-repot meninggalkannya bunga, tidak mengerti mengapa Kai melihatnya sebagai kawan yang mengasyikkan. Dia tidak mengerti dan pikirnya, tidak akan mengerti. Kaito memang sulit dipahami seperti itu bahkan oleh Kei sendiri.

[ di masa depan, kehadiran kaito sebagai penyelamat ajin paling diburu tetap tersisa sebagai misteri. ]

* * *

 **disclaimer:** ajin belongs to gamon sakurai. saya tidak menerima keuntungan apa-apa dari fanfiksi ini.

eh, unsur judulnya kerasa ngga sih? saya bikinnya implisit tapi gatau deh kalau misalnya malah jadi 'pajangan' aja ;;;; www settingnya pas mereka masih botjil, modified canon. jadi setelah dilarang main ama ibunya kei main sama kai buat terakhir kalinya, dan yap, kemalangan yang dimaksud kei itu sosok kai sendiri. agak ooc sih but-yeah :")))) hopefully ini bisa menghibur kalian semua hehe. anyw karena settingnya pas mereka masih kecil saya ga bisa bikin ini jadi romance, cuma sebatas bromance (yang nantinya jadi romance pas mereka udah gede lel).

terima kasih sudah membaca!


End file.
